Build
by Kiriga
Summary: Fourth KHR! fic. Dunno what to say. 10069 again


Title: Build

Author: kiriga

Rating: PG

Characters/Pairings: Mukuro Implied: Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Tsuna, Byakuran, 10069

Warnings: character death?

Words: 975

Summary: Stupid hesitates, for no reason, and gets himself killed.

Notes: written for 100_situations 083 - Build

Not only do I have such a fucking problem coming up with titles, but I also have extreme problem trying to find things to put in 'warnings'.

He would build the new world; get rid of the one that were now, and create a new, better one. It wasn't a foolish dream; it was a goal he knew he would reach, sooner or later. And if it wouldn't be in this life, it'd be in another life. He was special, he would live through the ages, shedding life after life, and he'd be there forever, remembering it all.

During his earlier lives he'd seen the different aspects of humankind – both good and bad – and he had seen enough to have the right to decide the fate of it. No one else had lived through everything and remembered it, like he had, so that meant he was the person who would finally correct the world, rid it of its repulsive and horrifying ways, so that no one would ever have to go through what he had been through.

He had his goal, and he would do anything and everything in order to fulfil it, casting aside his emotions and the lives of those that chose to follow him; if he kept even a shred of human emotion in him, then he wouldn't be able to do what he had to do, and so he shut them away somewhere deep inside of him and left them there to rot. But he knew it was becoming more and more dangerous with each follower he gained; he had enough trouble keeping Ken and Chikusa close and still far away, and then he had had to find someone whose body he could use, and found Nagi – Chrome. The proof that he had grown far too human haunted him all the time, and he wondered what he could do to completely terminate his feelings.

But in the end he chose to leave it as it was, since perhaps he could use their loyalties to reach his goal even faster. He decided that that was the reason why he had foolishly exchanged himself for Ken and Chikusa's freedom, and he pushed away that thought. If it was him, then he could simply use that irrational action to further nurture his objective; Sawada Tsunayoshi was too sympathetic for his own good, and sooner or later his compassion would win against his logic, and then the Vongola boss would free his, Mukuro's, real body from the prison in which it was captured. That would mean a war between the Vongola and the Vendicare; a war which would come to embrace the whole Mafia world; a war which Mukuro had been seeking since he first killed the whole Estraneo famiglia; a war which would end in the Mafia world's termination.

So all he had to was to wait and bide his time, all while playing with the other guardians of the Vongola; he would never see himself as one of them, and he knew most of them knew it as well. One of his favourite things to do was to tease the skylark, and then, when either his energy ran out or the situation called for it, he would disappear, handing back her body to Chrome. He had all the time in the world, so he could play around all he wanted.

Ten years after he first was introduced to the Vongola famiglia, he was still playing around, waiting for the time to go. Sawada Tsunayoshi was dead, and had been so a good while, and the Vongola famiglia had been more or less destroyed by the very same man who Mukuro now worked for – or rather, who he pretended he worked for.

With Byakuran he felt a connection, a mind of the same kind perhaps, and that made him stay longer than he should have stayed. But the danger was alluring, and he couldn't get away from it, just like he couldn't get away from the man himself. Byakuran was a man who only uttered lies, never let anyone get a clue of what was going on inside his head, always seemed to know everything, and he often gave Mukuro headaches. He was obnoxious, silly and dangerous, all at the same time. In other words, he was enthralling, and Mukuro couldn't get enough of him.

The day came both too soon and too late, the day in which he could finally show himself. It was a sort of disappointment for him when it was time to end his false-life with the man he had gotten to appreciate more and more, and so he hesitated, for the first time, when the other offered him the world. Byakuran would build a new world, that was his goal, and he somehow knew – they shared the same kind of mind, didn't they? – that it was Mukuro's aim as well.

There was no reason for him to hesitate, he thought, since he and Byakuran was the same, they wanted the same, and together there were absolutely nothing able to stop them, so why did he hesitate? The thought of him living with the Gesso boss, as himself and not as Leonardo Lippi, in a world they'd rebuilt, without all the evil, made perfectly sense in his head, and he wanted nothing more than to say yes, abandon everything that was before and embrace a new existence. So he smiled and they fought, and as he lay dying on the floor the last thing he saw was Byakuran's frown; Mukuro knew the other was wondering why he had chosen to decline the offer, and he laughed with his last breath, making the frown deeper.

He had made a mistake, all those years ago, when he had let his emotions free – the man who would build a new world didn't need feelings, and so it was better that he waited until his next life.

At least, that was what he told himself.

He didn't know why he laughed.


End file.
